John and Sherlock Share
by ShadowhunterTrickster
Summary: In the midst of a case John and Sherlock get a new roommate. This woman has a naughty little secret, so what will happen when the Baker Street boys find out about it? Threesome. Anal toys mentioned and used. First story please review and be honest and gentle. :)
1. Chapter 1

Today had started like any other day in 221B Baker Street for Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Cases, interesting ones at least, had been lacking for about a week so Sherlock was sulking about because he was bored.

He'd spent the beginning of the week wandering around in his pajamas, muttering about experiments, stupid criminals, and attempting to steal John's gun to abuse the wall some more. John didn't really pay him any mind, but he had taken to keeping his gun on his person at all times during waking hours. He made sure Sherlock ate and didn't try to conduct ridiculously dangerous experiments, which was about all he could do really. There was never any reasoning with the detective sometimes.

At the moment the good doctor was clearing the fridge out; the flat was remarkably clean thanks to a certain someone. As he threw out a bag of severed thumbs he thought about that certain someone, who cleaned and did the laundry just to be nice and not out of obligation. Her name was Alice.

Xxx

About 4 months ago the Baker Street boys had worked a case involving a group of Moriarty fans. Their idol was gone but that didn't stop them from trying to attract Sherlock's' attention. They had sent teasing notes about the locations of several bombs, and about the people they were intended for. They all seemed to be completely random; like people's names pulled from a hat. The last one was intended for a high school teacher named Alice Mitchell. She was a normal, 29 year old woman living alone. The note even described some of her personal details; such as her moving to London from America when she graduated college, her only family being an older brother and a father, she had had a successful career as an artist before becoming a teacher and a strange obsession she had with comic books.

It had been, frankly, alarming.

Sherlock and John with Lestrade in tow had gone to her loft telling her she was in danger. She was skeptical at first (and perhaps she wasn't entirely unjustified in that seeing as three grown men had knocked on her door in the middle of the night and had said she needed to come with them right away) but then Sherlock pushed past her and uncovered the bomb embedded in her floorboards. Upon deducing that he couldn't disarm it quickly enough he had rushed them all out in just enough time, actually throwing Alice over his shoulder when she became too stunned to move.

Seeing as she had no family in London and that most of her friends had children to take care of, the Art teacher had said she'd be fine at a motel after she could gather what was left of her things from the smoldering loft. Hers was the only flat affected as the bomb was enough to kill her but do little damage to any other areas of the building. The fans had no intention of leaving collateral damage it seemed, and for that all involved with the investigation were very grateful.

John had offered 221B to Ms. Mitchell; his soldier/protector instincts kicking in (not to mention that Alice wasn't exactly awful to look at with long, dark hair that had natural red it, an athletic but slender frame with a lovely bottom half, topped off with strikingly blue eyes) and oddly...Sherlock had agreed immediately.

"Wait really? You aren't going to fight me on this?" John had asked a bit bewildered.

"Of course not John, it's the most logical thing to do." Sherlock said looking at John like he was speaking to a child. "We've stopped every other bombing by disarming them, so who's to say since this one actually went off and the target lived that they won't try again? The safest place I know is Baker Street with us." Sherlock had walked away then, leaving his two companions to look at each other slightly astounded and the woman whose life he just saved watching after him quizzically.

Ever since then she had become as constant in their lives as Mrs. Hudson was, who incidentally, adored Alice. It had been awkward at first, certainly. They'd had to get a cot for her in the living room and John had cleaned like mad trying to make the place fit for a lady. Alice however had just laughed and said she wasn't much of a lady so there wasn't a need.

"My brother and I shared back home in Memphis, the place looked like a total bachelor pad", she had smiled while looking around, eyes lingering on the many books. "I don't mind trust me. It's kinda comforting."

"Yes it's obvious you aren't much of a lady. Don't you think John?" Sherlock had been lying on the couch with a nicotine patch on his arm, eyes closed to his surroundings. "It'll be like having another bachelor here, though I would assume at that time of the month we should most likely stock up on chocolates."

One of the things John liked about their new flat mate was how she dealt with Sherlock. She handled him much like he did, but much more harshly. To be blunt, she didn't take his shit.

At his comment she had merely replied "It's obvious you've never lived with a woman before so I'll try not to offend your delicate sensibilities Mr. Holmes", with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. "Perhaps you'd do best to avoid me at that time of the month. I might hurt your feelings" John had failed at chortling at that.

Oh yes, she'd fit it in just fine.

Xxx

Things had progressed into real friendship now four months later, at least for John and Alice. They had no qualms about discussing things like family, films, work, guns (her father was in the military and she had learned how to shoot as a kid), and even sex. And yes, that was sex. That part of their friendship had become open when John had come home slightly drunk complaining about women giving mixed signals (his date had worn an extremely form fitting dress but hadn't even let him kiss her goodnight, what in the hell did that mean?). Alice had proceeded to explain some of the reasons women do that as she let him lean against her on the couch, _("Some like to make you work for it even when they're more than happy to give and some just do it to be cruel. Those are the ones you wanna stay away from, you're too good for them John" she smiled and kissed his cheek_.), and they'd just opened up to each other. It was nice to have a friend who really listened to you instead of grunting and telling you to hand them a pen from their own pocket; and who could explain why women do and say certain things during sex. It was very informative.

Over the last two months John had subtlety started flirting with the art teacher. He'd tell her when she looked particularly lovely before she left for work in the mornings (those earned him an almost cat like smile) and he'd even say it when she was in the sweats and t shirts she wore round the house, (those got him eye rolls and playful "shut ups" but really she looked adorable with her glasses on, sprawled out on the couch examining her student's art, so could she really blame him?) He would give little lingering touches when he handed her things and as an experiment he had started making sure he let his scruff grow out slightly every now and again to see if she'd notice (which she did, she'd mentioned she liked a bit of scruff and he was always proud when she would comment on it).

John was happy she returned the friendly flirting (she'd kiss his cheek often and cuddle against him on the couch a bit; that however may just be her affectionate nature; she had explained _"I grew up in a very affectionate family we said 'I love you' every day and hugged and snuggled. What's the point of caring if you never show or say it in some way?"_) and by now would have asked her on a proper date if he hadn't noticed Sherlock's reactions to their flirting...

It was the strangest thing.

To anyone else Sherlock seemed to treat their playful flirting normally; slightly disgusted and bored by the emotions being displayed, but John had noticed a certain...look in Sherlock's eye at times. When Alice would throw her legs over John's on the couch or John would help her cook Sherlock seemed to silently seethe. He'd sit in his chair and stare straight ahead, as if in his mind palace but John could _feel_ Sherlock's eyes on him; he would track Alice's movements about the flat, noting coldly when she'd disturbed his experiments or left her clothes about…as if he was _scolding_ her like a servant… He sometimes looked like a predator, watching another hunter stalk his prey; as if John was a threat to him when it came to the woman.

But that's just crazy wasn't it? Sherlock must just be concerned for their flatmate. After all, John's relationships never did last terribly long, and if things were to end badly not only would it be awkward but the friendship Alice and John had created might be over. But Sherlock only cared about a small group of people...why would he be concerned for a woman he yells at almost constantly and insults. He even insults the food she makes, (though John can't imagine why, she's an excellent cook) yet Sherlock always finishes what she gives him to eat.

Why indeed…

John had chalked up Sherlock's reactions to Sherlock just acting strange. The detective was still himself after all, and even John didn't understand him completely. Sherlock cared about her safety, which was evident as he hasn't kicked her out yet, (they had heard nothing from Moriarty's fans but they could just be hiding) but it was still slightly confusing to John. He had noticed a drop off in Sherlock's slightly predatory mannerisms as of the last two weeks or so; perhaps things were normal again. Alice and he continued their flirting and Sherlock remained...well Sherlock.

Xxx

During John's internal flashbacks and musings Alice came home wearing knee high flat boots, warm gray tights with little hearts on them, a black ruffle skirt that comes to her knees, a black pea coat and a green scarf she lovingly called her "Loki scarf".

"I'm home John! And Sherlock if he cares," came her voice from the front room.

She walked into the kitchen and examined the contents of the rubbish bin.

"Are those thumbs?" she asked making a face, her nose and cheeks a bit flushed from the cold.

"Yes, it appears they are. I've got to go shopping this afternoon; we are dangerously low on even lazy foods"

"I'll make you a quick list before you go"

Alice stripped her scarf off and hung it over a kitchen chair and followed suit with her coat. She was wearing a long sleeved, soft looking purple shirt with a tank top underneath it and John took a moment to appreciate how good her bum looked bent over the table slightly as she wrote out a grocery list. It was a lovely behind, perfect size for his hands to squeeze…no wait. Mustn't think those thoughts with her so close. Best save those for later.

John threw the remaining spoiled food into the bin and closed the refrigerator door. He tied up the rubbish bag and pulled it from the bin. After washing his hands Alice hugged him and kissed his cheek as a hello. John booped her somewhat pink nose and smiled as she scrunched it up.

"How was your day shaping young minds then?" John asked as he hefted the rubbish bag out of the kitchen to the door.

"Pretty boring today, I let pretty much all of my classes use the time as a free period so I could finish making up the winter exam." As John pulled his coat on over his red button up he noticed how Alice sat slowly into his chair to take her boots off instead of plopping herself down as she normally did. Hm.

"Well I'm sure they were grateful and quite at least" He wrapped a scarf around his neck and pulled his gloves on. Alice shot him a "Ha-ha very funny" look and he just chuckled.

"Teenagers grateful? Ha. They did behave mostly though." She shifted slightly and a strange expression crossed her face, a mix between pleasure and discomfort.

"Are you all right? Did you fall on your bum today?" he teased. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her hair from a clip and let it tumble down her slender shoulders.

"I've just been sitting all day, I'm a bit sore. I think I'll take a bath to relax before ordering food. Do you want anything specific?"

"Nah pizza or Chinese will do." John lifted the bag over his shoulder like Santa. Though no one in their right minds would want what was in this sack as a present. "Won't be gone long, but I would avoid Sherlock. He's been in a particularly foul mood today. He actually growled at me"

Alice giggled, "Well that sounds fun. I'll leave the bear in his cave then" She stood and stretched and again a strange mix of emotions played across her face "Be safe John"

"Always am," he said with a wink and walked down the stairs. It was sweet how she always told him and Sherlock that whenever they left. Sherlock of course just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Maybe one day they'd get along.


	2. Chapter 2

After John left Alice stood to lock and close the door behind him. She hated leaving doors open. It felt like an invitation for someone to invade your privacy and it made her shiver.

Speaking of invading privacy...

Alice fixed her hair in the bathroom mirror before knocking on Sherlock's door. The door opened to reveal the detective fully clothed, even with shoes. He was wearing one of his nicer suits, with a new dark blue shirt under it. The buttons looked like they could pop off if he inhaled deeply enough.

"Hello Alice", the man's voice rumbled. "My eyes are up here you know"

Alice tore her gaze from her flat mate's chest to his beautiful eyes. Right now they were glowing green, and mischievous.

"Sorry, your new shirt is a bit distracting" she walked in when he stepped back and closed the door after her. Now that they were alone they could be how they really were. Oh yes, they did argue. That was real; they were vastly different people on most levels. But here, together, in this room they let everything fall away until it was just them. Just them and whatever fun they wished to have...

Xxx

It had started around a month ago when Alice had taken a few days off work. The boys (her boys, in her mind of course she'd never tell them that, not even John), had been working a case and were out for most of the three days; coming home only late at night after she'd gone to sleep. Alice had taken full advantage of her alone time to rid herself of certain...tensions. Basically, she masturbated. A lot.

When she had had her loft she tried to make time for herself in that way, but things always got it in the way; work, being tired, or just too lazy. She could honestly deal without it but she would always find herself getting cranky after a month or so. And she was just not the type of woman to go out and have casual sex. Even at 29, she'd only slept with 2 men and 1 woman, and she liked it that way. No matter how old you are, your body is still special and doesn't become any less after losing your virginity.

That's how she saw it in her mind and so she resigned herself to having sex only with herself. It's not that she didn't get offers, she did, but none of her dates ever made it to being boyfriends, so she was left to her own devices.

And Alice had devices. Only a few but still they were FUN. Her favorites, (though she was embarrassed to admit it) were her butt toys. She'd gotten curious one day and decided to buy some from an online store after she had wanked off to a video from a site that dealt with mostly BDSM ass training. Alice enjoyed watched women be dominated, and trained like good little sluts, to be used for their master's pleasure. After doing research she had decided to train herself, as none of her other lovers had expressed an interest in her one virgin hole (and honestly if they had she wouldn't have agreed unless they had been together for a long while). So she bought one slim, smooth silver one, roughly the thickness of her first two fingers all around and a short fat rubber one that was the thickness of three of her fingers right by its base.

She spent the about a week waiting for her toys (and complimentary lube) and spent the week after that working up the courage to open the box. But once she did and trained herself...she loved it. It became her guilty pleasure. Alice didn't want her asshole to be stretched like a porn star's; god not at all, but a little was fine. Whenever she decides to fap, and she pulled out her "special" toys along with her normal vibrator, it was like she was giving herself a treat. A treat that made her cum hard, and made her see stars sometimes. She loved how it felt to move both her vibrator and her slim silver toy in sync inside her; One stimulating her g spot from the inside and another helping the first find it from the outside.

Fucking delicious.

Then the bomb came. It honestly couldn't have come at a worst time. She had had a terrible day and was looking forward to being a bit rough with herself that night ("punishing herself" as a master would do. She preferred to imagine the porn star James Deen when she punished herself. He was just the cutest thing with an adorable smile, a nice body and could be oh so commanding). Then Sherlock, John, and Lestrade had shown up. As soon as she was allowed back inside her place she immediately had searched for her toys. Thankfully, they were unscathed. The blast had decimated her living room but her bedroom was only mildly affected. She had debated on leaving her toys behind or throwing them away since she was going to be living with two men but decided, 1: She had spent good money on her toys and wasn't parting with them and 2: So what if they found them? She was a grown woman after all. So she brought them along and kept them in their box in a trunk along with the books she had managed to save.

Alice had been terrified for the first month or so to even attempt it at night because Sherlock slept in the main bedroom, only a hallway separating them. What if he heard? Would he blurt it out the next morning? She couldn't deal with that... She'd be so incredibly embarrassed she might actually die from it. Ok, not really but she'd want to. So the teacher grew frustrated. Until an idea popped in her head...

What if she could have pleasure without anyone knowing? She had on occasion, walked around her apartment with her plug inside her. Feeling it as she did normal things was exciting, and dirty and naughty. What a naughty little art teacher she was...walking around with something in her ass.

Ohhhh yes, she liked it.

So why couldn't she do that at Baker Street? She could get up before John and Sherlock, shower, prepare herself and insert the black plug and have it in for a few hours...maybe she could sneak off to the bathroom and rub one out when she couldn't take it anymore. It seemed like a great plan; Alice could do this every few days and keep herself satisfied, with a lower risk of embarrassment.

And that's where it began.

For those three days when she was mostly alone the teacher walked around the flat with her little secret inside her, during the day and masturbated on her cot during the evenings, long before Sherlock and John came home. All her toys got used and it was so fantastic she didn't know if anything but real sex could compare. But then the three days were up and she started getting frustrated again...

So she kept indulging. With the plug at least.

She would sometimes wait until she got to school to do it, keeping the lube and plug in a dark plastic bag in her fairly large purse, which she locked into her desk drawer during school hours. She would go to the bathroom and slide her fingers into herself until she was ready and then slowly work the plug inside her. God it was so hard to keep quiet...to not moan...it's only when you know you can't that you want to so loudly the whole world knows. But she controlled herself. She'd go about the rest of the day as if it wasn't there; as if she wasn't walking amongst her students and coworkers with a sex toy in her bum. How wonderful.

However at times she got too busy and couldn't during the day so she had to wait to nearly the end of the day to do it. She'd catch a cab home to Baker Street and then take it after an hour or two. Interacting with John and Sherlock made her resolve weaken considerably though, and she could never be home around them for more than two hours without excusing herself to shower...and slide her waterproof vibrator in and out of her pussy with fervor.

Damn them.

John was just so cute. With his adorable smile, caring but sarcastic nature and compact solider body (she'd seem him in just a towel and it was a nice sight; she just wanted to kiss the poor scar on his shoulder), he was just damn drool worthy. He was an amazing man and she could just tell he was most likely just as amazing in bed. No matter how short Sherlock made him seem he was still taller than her... John could definitely make her his, it was especially exciting since she knew he could subdue people.

Army training came in handy other places than just the battlefield.

And their flirting made her happy in more than one way. Alice enjoyed John's friendship deeply and loved their affectionate ways. And it's not as if he didn't know some of the things she liked to do in bed (or the floor, or against a wall), but he had yet to ask to see for himself. Neither wanted to ruin what they had, but damn if he didn't make it difficult sometimes to resist the temptation to just bend over, show him her dirty little secret and beg for him to take her. She could call him Captain Watson. What a fun game that would be...

Then there was Sherlock. His dark dark hair, pale skin, and color-changing eyes were just breathtaking. The teacher had on more than one occasion caught herself staring at him as he paced about making deductions; he was so entrancing and when he smiled because he'd figured something out... She just wanted to plant a congratulatory kiss on those heart shaped lips, and wrap her arms around that slim waist. Maybe Sherlock would look at her like John did instead of his normal way...

Alice wasn't sure when she started noticing how Sherlock looked at her. It was almost the exact opposite of how John looked at her. Instead of happy and warm Sherlock looked angry and hungry and...like he was fighting an inner battle of some kind. She knew about Irene, the dominatrix; had even seen pictures of her (pretty certainly but in an elegant way, which made her career choice interesting), and thought maybe her dark hair reminded Sherlock of her. It was obvious Sherlock had cared to some extent for The Woman but had never gotten a chance to really act on the feelings… So maybe he was just...frustrated. Like her. He was human still, no matter how he liked to pretend otherwise.

So Alice thought_, "Maybe he's just irritated that after Irene now there's a woman living in the flat who flirts with his best friend. When you have a brain like his sex must be a small pinpoint in your mind but when an opportunity is thrown into your face... I suppose even he can't ignore it. Does my presence just make him angry?"_

She kept her thoughts on Sherlock to herself, not even asking John if he had noticed anything. But she had started paying attention to Sherlock's mannerisms when she was around and they were...interesting. She would have said he was jealous but he WAS Sherlock Holmes, the world's only sociopathic consulting detective, and she had only know him for a few months so who was she to say?

The look in his eyes sometimes though...animalistic. Like bird of prey watching a mouse scurry about down below from its perch on a tree, completely aware the mouse knew but didn't even try to hide its existence.

Alice could be truthful with herself, she liked dominant men. Alpha males. She liked feeling taken care of and protected even though she could take care of herself (Daddy and Dean and both taught her defensive moves with and without weapons, and she wasn't horrible with a gun either). John had that side under his normal, sweet and funny side, she could tell. She'd listened when he told case stories and could imagine John going all "soldier" on the baddie.

Every side of John was appealing to her honestly. Sherlock, however, was almost ALL alpha male with no other side. In all the weeks she'd been with him Alice had only seen a different side of Sherlock once.

It was when Mrs. Hudson went on a short vacation to go see her sister, shortly after Alice had arrived at Baker Street. Sherlock had said little but "goodbye" and "yes have a good trip and all that rubbish" and "I promise I won't abuse the flat while you're gone." But when her taxi came to take the older woman away Sherlock had smiled briefly at her, kissed her cheek and looked...sad, even slightly worried...when John helped into the car. This rare display had not gone unnoticed by the educator.

So there _was_ another side; he just kept it in. It was something special, reserved for Mrs. Hudson and John only it would seem. Sherlock didn't even bat an eye a week later when he found out brother's life was in danger. Sentiment. He said it was a weakness. Hmm...

She wanted to unravel Sherlock like a ball of yarn so she could be close to him like she was with John. She liked Sherlock even though he drove her crazy with his insults and deductions and his intense eyes and his tight suits and curly hair...and those lips.

Those Damn. Perfect. Lips...

But more than anything she wanted to help him...he was obviously a tortured genius and Alice wanted to help ease the pain... However she could. She liked to think it was a small victory that he always ate every bit of food she gave him and had thought hat that was the only way she could help. Keep him fed and as safe as she could when John wasn't around, and for god's sake…try not to give away her attraction.

Occasionally he made coherent thought impossible for the poor girl. Especially on days when she'd pamper herself with her favorite toy. She could feel the detectives eyes on her as she tried to move about normally and avoided bending over so as not to give anything away (if anyone would notice Sherlock would), but the thought that he was watching made it all the more sensual. Dirty. It made her wet to think about but then self-conscious.

He was her flatmate!

And god if he just blurted it out in front of John... _"John did you notice our little teacher has been moving about funny? I do think she has a secret. Wedged up inside her id imagine."_ She wouldn't deny it if asked but she didn't want to be ousted. Ugh, that horrible, beautiful man...the things she wanted to do to him. Or really, would let him do to her.

Xxx

Alice tried not to go too long without indulging as when she did it hurt like she was retraining herself. But unfortunately she had no choice at one point. e morning she knew she was going to be moving a bit funny but she told herself to try to hide it as best she could. After fully seating her most loved plaything inside her rear end she walked out of the bathroom ready for work. Her outfit was comprised of slacks and a plain red sweater with a hood that was comfortable but still dressy, and while she searched for the right shoes to wear she noticed john wasn't around.

"John?" she called walking into the living room space. Sherlock was there sitting in his chair with violin his violin resting against his shoulder, absently plucking the strings with his pale fingers., a blank expression on his face.

"John's gone out. Getting the shopping", he said in the clipped and bored tone he used when speaking to her; unless of course he's yelling.

"Oh ok," Alice said, pulling her coat and scarf on. "Well I'm off to work, I'll see you later" she turned to look at him to say goodbye but noticed his expression had changed. Now it was...hungry. And he was looking straight at _her_…

"Something wrong Sherlock?"

"Oh no nothing's wrong...but I think we may have to talk about something when you get home"

Shit. "Are you kicking me out?" The thought actually terrified her. She felt so safe here. This was home now. She didn't want to go but if she had to she would...

"Oh don't be stupid," the sociopath said, standing and striding over to her. He towered above her and she tried not to think about how those lips would feel on hers, what he was carrying around in his pants and how that would feel inside her...fucking hell her insides twinged to have something real pounding away at them.

Shit. Focus.

"Then what do you mean?" Alice's heart wasn't hammering in her chest. Of course not, that'd be ridiculous. She didn't have butterflies in her stomach either. Not at all.

"I mean...," he leaned in slightly, his eyes burning into hers. "We need to talk about how you walk around this flat with something shoved up your arse."

Shit. Holy hell. God no. He had fucking noticed. He had fucking, _noticed_. _How long has he known? _

"And how you flirt with John while you do it. It's becoming..." He paused as he searched for the right word. "…Infuriating."

Alice was stunned for a moment. Then she stuttered and said "W-well it's not like I can just wank while I sleep in the living room and I like this, it's the only way I can get any pleasure discreetly and you know what John and I like each other so...there."

So. Lame. Oh god.

She took a step back, putting some distance between her and that gaze.

"Oh it's obvious. The way you move, the way you bit your lip sometimes, as if biting back a moan" He stepped forward. She couldn't move. "It's also obvious you don't want to take things further for fear of ruining everything. Or maybe because you're more attracted to me", His lips quirked up in a smile as he watched her reaction.

Alice didn't know what to say really…but plucked up her courage and replied.

"I'm attracted to both of you," she said, sounding surer of herself now for some reason. He might as well know. "Honestly I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about you when I …well masturbate (God why did it sound dirty when she talked to him? And what the fuck is with his eyebrow? Did he absolutely _have_ to cock it like that and _fucking_ smirk like that?) , but I thought about John that way first. And then…I thought about us all together. That's when it really got difficult to suppress things."

The predatory look was in Sherlock's eyes again.

"I don't share well", he said snaking arms around her hips and pulling her close. Alice gasped slightly. If she stood on her tip toes she could kiss him...and what would happen next? He bent his head down as if reading her mind but allowing her to make the choice. He looked as if he'd just bagged a prize from a claw machine and was waiting for it to be dropped into the pickup bin.

She couldn't move. And then an idea popped in her head.

"You might have to one day, if you don't claim me" her blue eyes met his, "John might, and you'll have missed out." They were both still. And then Sherlock's hand slid to her arse and he used his lovely long fingers to suddenly push the base of her plug farther into her through her trousers. She gasped and grabbed his biceps, squeezed them. "Not fair at all Mr. Holmes..."

Their lips were so close…

He growled into her ear, "I will claim you, and maybe John can too. But only after I've made you mine." The detective released her completely. Sherlock's pupils were dilated and his chest was heaving slightly. He looked like he would ravish her if she didn't go soon.

Maybe she wanted that. She was mentally debating on stepping up and kissing him.

His tone however, was perfectly normal. "You'll be late, you should go. You'll be coming to my room straight after work. We have things to discuss." Sherlock sat back in his chair and started playing the violin, his eyes closed on concentration.

Alice was undone. Just this once she would allow herself to sleep with someone she wasn't dating, someone she cared for even if he was a twat. She needed it, they both did, and wasn't he safer than a stranger? She didn't know really. But she was willing and very excited to find out.

What did she did know, as she sat on the train was that her panties were certainly wet, and she was finally going to be able to help Sherlock.

It seemed he wanted to help her too.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours after leaving John was back with the shopping. After opening the front door with some difficulty he walked in and kicked the door shut. He took his time climbing the first set of stairs carrying his many bags, (his shoulder was killing him. Maybe Alice would massage it for him...) and was thoroughly confused as to why the living room door was closed. And locked no less. Weird...

The army doctor just sighed and hefted his right hand to use his keys to unlock the door. He went straight to the kitchen and started putting everything away, cold goods first. Once that was done he realized Alice hadn't come to help...nor had Sherlock called out that he hoped John had gotten his Japanese candy.

"Sherlock? Alice?"

He was met with silence. He frowned and went searching. No one was in the sitting room, the bathroom or even his room upstairs. Coming back down the second flight John was thinking about where he flat mates could be.

Had they gone out? Sherlock would've texted him had they gotten a case and he hasn't received one text. Alice went out at times but she also would've texted or left a note. John walked back into the main sitting room on his way to the kitchen when he heard a small noise.

It sounded like...a moan?

And it sounded like it had come from...Sherlock's room.

Bloody hell?

The fact that he hasn't checked his partner's room occurred to John and he slowly approached the door, listening intently.

"Oh yes look at that..."

That was Sherlock's voice. He sounded…aroused.

"I followed your order right at the beginning of my last class. I've been ready for an hour and a half… Did I do good Sir? Was I a good girl?"

Now that was Alice...what the hell...were they...

John acted on impulse and slowly pushed the already cracked door open all the way.

And froze. Sherlock was sitting on his bed, legs dangling off the side closest to John. On his lap, laying face down was Alice. She was naked.

Well her bottom half was. Her tights and purple shirt had been thrown on the floor and her skirt pushed up. Her arse was red and there was...something in it.

John had no idea what to do. He wanted to add to the red marks on her ass and squeezes the flesh, he damn well might've had they not been squarely in his friend's lap.

"Ah, hello John. You're home just in time" Sherlock looked up at his doctor and smiled a cheeky smile.

Alice lifted her head from the covers and twisted to look behind her, "John?" Before she could turn all the way however Sherlock delivered a smack squarely onto the flared base sticking out of the teacher's ass.

"Did I say you could move?" Sherlock's voice was demanding, controlling. It was a voice John heard very rarely.

Alice yelped and gasped loudly before turning around and burying her face in the covers again. She wriggled on Sherlock's lap a bit and replied but it was muffled.

Sherlock delivered another slap, this one harder John could tell by the sound it made.

"What was that?"

"No sir...," came the reply as she turned her head to the side.

John finally found his voice.

"H-home in time for what? How long has this been going on?"

He was angry now. His flat mates shagging right under his nose? He felt betrayed. He had no real claim to Alice, he knew and Sherlock had been acting funny, yes, but he hadn't said anything. Sherlock's behavior did make sense now though. His little...slave or shag buddy or whatthefuckever flirted and cuddled with his partner. Of course the detective was angry.

"This has been going on between Alice and me for two and a half weeks, but this," he tugged slowly on the base of the toy, and John couldn't help but watch as a clear sex toy, about the thickness of his two fingers all the around the circumference slide out of Alice. The hole fluttered and was slightly open, its owner moaning softly as it slid out.

"Has been going on for almost a year eh? My little slut?" Sherlock finished and set the toy on a towel next to him on the bed.

"Yes sir," came Alice's voice, higher pitched than normal with arousal.

Sherlock looked at John. "Before you speak let me explain. Our little teacher here has a guilty pleasure. Anal toys. She discovered this about a year ago. Whilst living with us of course the opportunities for self pleasure were vastly limited so she took to walking around the flat and her work with a plug inside her. Isn't that deliciously naughty?" He squeezed and kneaded the pliant and red ass cheeks in front of him as he talked; just as John had been imagining this morning. "So you see John, she would saunter around being a closet slut and when she couldn't take it anymore she'd go "shower" and take care of it. Apparently we're both so attractive she always thought about us to get off. I discovered her little secret, I had had my suspicions for a while so really I was just proving myself right, and I gave her release. We gave each other release…"

The dark haired man suddenly grabbed his captive's hair and pulled her head up. "Tell him what you told me. Tell him what you call him in your fantasies. Go on. Stand and look him straight in the eyes" Sherlock released her hair and allowed her to gently lower herself off the bed.

John watched as that lovely red bum and pink open hole disappeared as her skirt fell back down. She walked until she was within grabbing distance and looked him in the eyes. Hers were big and blue and...Lustful, yes lustful for him not just Sherlock… His were brown and disbelieving, and ok yes, pissed off.

"I call you Captain Watson." She moved her hair from her eyes and bit her lip for a moment. "I like to imagine that you're my commanding officer and that I've broken a rule…so you have to punish me. You'll tie me up and spank me…never touching where I want you to most."

John's breath hitched the slightest bit… oh yes he'd like to punish her. Punish her for coming to Sherlock first and not. He'd never really be into anal on women (He had been with a few men and he was always on top), but faced with this woman he not only respected but really liked being a...a…an ass slut…he was quite ready to shove all of himself inside that already stretched hole and see what noises would come out of her. John bet they were fucking brilliant.

Under John's gaze the teacher was obviously getting impatient. She shifted from foot to foot, some of her dark hair covering some of her face while John took in her expression, and mentally imagined what she look like with that tank top and bra off…

Alice started whining, "Please sirs...I need something. Please... from either one of you I-"

John barked, "NO!" He didn't know where it came from, that was his soldier voice. A tone that commanded. He wasn't going to listen to her beg for them both right now, it was him and her, HE was the only one she'd be begging for in a moment. Alice shivered at his tone while Sherlock raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"See John? I told you this would be good for you; let out some of those Alpha Male feelings you suppress around me." The detective's eyes glimmered. "Order her around. Go on. I think I'll just observe." He turned to Alice and said, "You are to obey John as you obey me do you understand pet?"

"Yes sir", the dark hair was moved from her face and John found himself looking at those blue eyes. Fucking hell. The woman's face was flushed pink, her lower lip red from biting it and her mouth was open and inviting...fine.

She wanted them both?

She'd fucking get them both.

Plus it's not like John hadn't had an erection for 10 minutes anyway. He walked over to Alice and pulled on her clothes until she was naked. Her skin was slightly flushed pink everywhere, and god it was lovely. Her breasts were paler, with exquisite dark red buds that hardened in the cool air of the room (Sherlock liked the cold so he could bundle up at night); her cup size was C and John knew that they would fit perfectly into his hands… He took the opportunity to test that after removing his gloves and was oh so glad when he found he was right; they fit perfectly, they were warm and now they were his. He squeezed none too gently and she moaned and puts her hands over his; her chilly fingers sending a shiver down his spine that went straight to his pants.

"Captain Watson…" John smirked and squeezed again before capturing her mouth in a devouring kiss; he pulled her flush against him loving how her warm body could be felt through his jumper and trousers. God he was aching. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pulled back enough to unwind his scarf. She dropped into unceremoniously onto the floor and threaded her fingers into his hair; she went to kiss him again but was grabbed by Sherlock. He had her breasts in his long pale fingers and his mouth by her ear.

"What the fuck Sherlock?!," John shouted.

"What did I say pet? No touching another man's hair," the sociopath took her nipples between two fingers on each hand and pulled them forward, eliciting a gasp and whimper from Alice. "I love the way you touch and pull my hair and I get quite jealous you know this… Don't worry John you'll be getting your fun but she's still to follow my rules you know. So she won't be touching your hair again will you?" He gave the sensitive nerve endings another tug and she let oh a gorgeous noise that sent John into a mental tizzy; he was sure it affected Sherlock the same by the small growl he heard.

"No sir, I'm sorry sir," she panted out. "C-can I please kiss him again at least? I want to feel his tongue in my mouth" Her tone was begging (for _him_, John reminded himself and he smirked); she licked her lips, showing the sweet army doctor that she liked his taste. John was going to motherfucking punch Sherlock if he didn't get to touch her again. Patience in sexual encounters was not his strong suit.

"Sherlock you've made your point now let her go. It's my turn to have her" John couldn't care less that he was speaking about her like she was a toy. Right now she was, and she wanted it that way, they all did"

"Now, now John of course it's your turn. No need to be so angry," Sherlock released Alice and pulled her skirt down. There was that red bum again, still so divine; her hips and thighs had silver stretch marks from her growing days but they were barely visible because of her complexion. John just wanted to kiss them all over. Her pussy was shaven but the dark hair had started growing back in again; he couldn't fucking care less. All of her was beautiful. John started to step closer, to order Alice into a position but his partner (soon to be punched out partner if he didn't stop this shit), beat him to it.

"Lie down with your face into the pillow, ass up" The teacher complied and fuck, was it a grand sight. Sherlock looked at John and removed his suit jacket. "Go on then John…I'll be observing" The detective left his coat on the bed and went to sit in a chair in the corner.

"Stay still," John ordered and didn't even wait for her to nod before slapping both her ass cheeks considerably hard in quick succession.

"Oh fuck! Yes sir...thank you" She was gripping the sheets and John could actually _see_ her juices wetting her folds. His erection throbbed and begged to know why it wasn't buried inside. "You things in your ass then Alice?" He rubbed his forefinger against the pink pucker; a little surprised that is was still slightly damp with lube. Alice leaned back into his finger groaning.

"Yes John." John hit the back of her thigh, his hand connecting with a satisfying thwack. He was enjoying this more than he probably should be; but fuck it. "That's Captain Watson to you slut" Alice grabbed Sherlock's headboard and pulled her upper half up; she turned her head back to look at him with such admiration and love, not just lust, that his resolve was almost broken. He delivered a matching hit to her other thigh, just to keep things even.

"Yes Captain Watson...," she licked her lips and his eyes bulged hungrily. Sherlock spoke up; John had forgotten the man had been just standing and watching.

"Would you like to put something in there John? It's quite entertaining." The detective walked to his other nightstand and John watched while he kept putting pressure on the hot hole under his finger intermittently, loving how it started to open up to suck his finger in. Sherlock reached into his bottom nightstand drawer and took out a small bottle of lube and a smaller version of the clear plug John had watched him pull out of Alice.

"It was her favorite before I bought her that new one wasn't it pet?" Alice nodded and looked excitedly between the two men. The detective offered the bottle to his partner. "Here you can feel her for yourself before you put this in if you want, you look like you're enjoying this," Sherlock smirked. "I thought you might"

John wanted to tell him to shut up, but he couldn't deny it. So he removed his fingers from her bottom (she whimpered a bit at the loss), and held them out to Sherlock; who squirted the cool liquid into them. John couldn't help but notice Sherlock's pants looked very tight. "Why don't you occupy her mouth while I do this?" He wanted to see what she looked like with a cock in her mouth while he worked her little ass open.

Sure, Sherlock had pissed him off but as long as he got Alice too none of it really mattered… Well it might if Sherlock doesn't share her but for now he wanted to focus on the present.

John rubbed the pads of two of his lubricated fingers around the brunette's hole and quite enjoyed the sight of it fluttering and opening for him. He pushed a finger in and the tight muscle clamped around it; god he nearly came it felt so good. Hot and tight…. He moaned and began pushing it all the way in and pulling it out.

The doctor barely registered Sherlock replying to him. "What a wonderful idea John. But she'll need to be on her back," the detective was already undoing his belt and pushing his trousers down along with his boxers to reveal his impressive cock. Thick enough that Alice's fingers could encircle it but not overlap and long enough to make John a teeny bit jealous. John removed his finger and roughly repositioned Alice on her back. She didn't seem to mind; actually she looked quite excited.

"What a dream come true, both my boys taking what they want from me," she grinned. "Please give me more Captain... I'm just dying for it" she started to touch her glistening pussy, (it deserves attention too doesn't it?), but Sherlock grabbed her hand and sucked the juice off her fingers.

"Who said you could touch your pussy? I didn't and john certainly didn't" Sherlock wore that predator look again; he climbed onto the bed, naked from the waist down and shoved the head of his cock into her pink little mouth. "Go on then"

John fucking loved this. An equal partnership had never really existed between him and Sherlock. Sherlock was so commanding and John treated him like he was his superior officer most of the time, unless he was being a twat. But here…here with this woman they were equal. They were both her masters and she would obey them both. He sends his non-lubed hand to unbutton his jeans, pushes them down and pulls himself out. He was nothing to laugh at, shorter than Sherlock but had a nice girth. He was already leaking precum and the head was swollen.

"Look Alice. Look at what you've been dreaming about," he gave himself a few harsh strokes as she kept working her mouth around Sherlock but flicked her eyes to him. They got big and she moaned around Sherlock's head, which made the detective sigh happily. She popped off and moved her fist on the shaft in front of her, looking right at John.

"Oh please put that in me Captain. Please" John smirked at how desperate she was and slapped her stomach, just because he liked making her skin red. He could see how Sherlock had been unable to resist.

"No, not just yet," he liked the groan as she made her mouth slack for Sherlock, who proceeded to fuck it mercilessly. John wasted no time and pushed two of his fingers into Alice's arse, relishing in the feeling of it trying to swallow them up. He uses his other hand to rub the wetness between her folds and found he could easily stick three of his fingers in there. He started a brutal pace; when three fingers went in the other two were pushed in as well. Then those two became three and John could feel the precum just dripping out as he watched the woman writhe.

Alice managed to moan loudly around Sherlock's cock during this assault and Sherlock shared a grin with John. The consulting detective pushed himself all the way down Alice's throat and she gagged a bit but took it like a champ, tears forming in her eyes. John could see the mass of Sherlock inside her and slowed in his fingers just to admire the sight.

"Brilliant isn't she? And she's all ours John" Sherlock pulled out roughly and Alice coughed. John couldn't take it anymore. "Hand me the ass plug," he pulled all of his fingers from her orifices as Sherlock complied and gave him the lube also. John grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes, "I'm going to put this in your ass you little tart, then I'm going to shove myself into your dripping quim and fuck you until you cum, screaming for your captain. Then I'm going to take the plug out and fuck your ass until I cum. I want to see it spill out of you"

The woman's breathing sped up considerably.

Sherlock looked completely delighted that his friend had taken to this. When John released her face Sherlock made Alice look at him and said in a low voice, "and I'm going to continue to fuck your mouth until I cum, and you will swallow every drop."

Sherlock languidly stroked her reddened lips and she whispered, "God yes please, please sirs."

"You're going to be quite sore," John smirked and slicked the toy up, then he slowly pushed it against her asshole; watching with desire and amazement as the muscles greedily pulled it inside. "Such a greedy ass, craving something to fill it," John said while lining his cock at her main entrance.

"It wants your cum to fill it captain," she licked her lips and made eye contact with John, then Sherlock, her two masters "And my mouth wants yours sir. Fill it up please?" The pleading tone was hard to ignore.

"Oh yes I know it does" Sherlock looked at John. "At the same time?"

John nodded. "I'll count"

Sherlock lined himself up at Alice's mouth and John started counting.

"One...two...three!"


	4. Chapter 4

This. Was. Fucking. _Heaven._

It must be heaven. There's no other way she could be feeling so fantastic, so amazing, and so **_full._**

Her ass was full from the plug, which pushed the inner walls of her vagina up and made John's rough pounding so fucking exquisite she could barely think. Every other thrust found her spot and it made her scream in pleasure.

Well as much as she could with a cock down her throat.

And that's what made her completely full. Sherlock's cock stuffing itself past her lips and down her throat. John was right, she was going to be sore but this was utterly worth it.

She gasped and moved her head away from Sherlock's thrusting to breathe. The first thing she was a flash of skin and then John's mouth was on her neck, sucking on it hard. She was going to have a hell of a hickey.

All Alice could think though was,"Oh god yes! Please mark me Captain!"

And she must've vocalized her thought because said Captain bit down and sucked harder. She arched her back and let out a loud almost choking noise; she dug the nails of one of her hands into johns back and he growled against her throat before pulling back. He grabbed her hips and pulled her hips to his mercilessly.

Once John pulled back Alice was able to make eye contact with him for only a few thrusts, as Sherlock swooped in to claim her mouth.

Oh god she loved Sherlock's mouth. It just gave and gave and gave. The lips pressed against hers were as soft as silk and as unyielding as titanium. They _owned _her. They owned her and the man who possessed them knew it; just like the cock in her pussy owned her and its owner knew it. The lips parted and she took advantage quickly, slipping her tongue in; knowing she tasted like his cock but she also knew he didn't care. Her tongue danced with his in a messy and fierce tango; then she pulled away slightly and licked her lover's lush lower lip before sucking it between her own and dragging her upper teeth across it. This caused him to shudder and his throat released a growl. Teasing Sherlock was one of her favorite things to do. The game of predator and prey was so much more fun when they prey could tease. It was like a submissive being defiant just to get punished.

She loved to be punished.

Speaking of punishing, John's thrusts slowed inside her and that was torture. She pulled her mouth from Sherlock's to whimper and grasp john's biceps. "John please…"

Shit, shit, shit.

At the sound of his name John pulled out completely, he was panting hard. "What did I say to call me?"

"I believe she was to call you Captain… Captain," came Sherlock's seductive voice; also a bit out of breath.

The two men met eyes, and Alice saw the spark of arousal between them. She could tell from the beginning they'd at least thought about each other in that way but to be able to see it consummated in person…God she wanted to. But their first time together was not the time.

John spoke, eyes moving from Sherlock to her body, sweaty and desperately aroused before him, and then to her eyes; which she knew were wide and pleading, "How shall I punish her Sherlock? Maybe I won't let her cum. Hm? Shall I order you not to cum pet?"

Alice licked her lips. John had leaned forward with each word he'd spoken and now his lips were so close… She ached to press their mouths together but wanted to cum. She wanted him to make her cum like he promised.

"Please no sir. Please let me cum. I'll any other punishment but that Captain Watson. Please"

Did she care how she sounded? Fuck no she didn't. She was at the mercy of these men, and she was perfectly fine with that.

"Sherlock do you still have that riding crop?"

Oh. My. God. Yes. _Yes_. **_YES!_**

"Brilliant idea John," Sherlock looked like a kid in candy store as he got up from the bed to rifle through his closet, his delicious cock bouncing as he moved.

The army doctor grabbed her jaw and turned her face to his; their noses were touching.

"Beg for more each time. Understand? And perhaps we will let you cum." He ran his tongue across the lower half of her mouth before slipping it fully past her lips for all of two seconds. Fucking tease.

Wait… he had said we. We! He was enjoying this. He liked it. Alice was so happy, she was dripping from all this and was afraid for a moment that she might cum from the riding crop. It was a definite possibility if they hit her clit.

"Here we are Captain," came the detective's voice. Sherlock walked back and handed the smooth black leather to John. As he took it John's gaze slipped for just moment to his friend's cock; a look that the detective returned when the former man turned back to the woman between them.

"I think 10 might be nice," said John. He climbed off the bed and stood directly to the side. He slapped the crop down into his hand and Alice had never seen anything sexier…except when Sherlock spanked her. "A nice even number eh? Let's make sure that beautiful bum stays red."

She was ordered to flip around onto her hands and knees; facing Sherlock's cock on the other side of the bed. She complied so that her toes just barely grazed John's side and if she leaned forward She could lick Sherlock (god his cock was just perfect, it matched his body type perfectly and she just loved it), but she controlled herself. Sherlock stepped closer so that his legs were right against the bed and his tip was tempting her, resting on her lips.

Did they have to make it so fucking hard?

Her Captain's voice carried from behind her, "5 on each cheek."

Her detective's voice spoke form above her, "I will count and you, my dear sweet slutty teacher…will say thank you from around my cock. Understood?"

"Yes sirs…," Jesus they knew how to turn a girl on and keep her that way.

The crop came sailing down just as Sherlock slipped his length past her lips and she let an "Eep!" around it.

"One"

Alice said a muffled, "Thank you."

The crop slapped against her right ass cheek five times and she did her best to say her lines, while staying still enough for Sherlock to fuck her mouth slowly. His face was all she could concentrate on in between hits, and when the hits came all she could do was spread her legs wider; she needed John to see how much she was enjoying this.

At nine and ten they were all frantic for each other; the hits and thrusts were done quickly and before she knew it she was on her back once again, she barely has time to wipe excess spit form her mouth before john was fucking her pussy again. God it felt **_so good,_** to be full again.

Sherlock wanked beside her, watching John move in and out of her hole, and just as John fucking SLAMMED against her spot she arched up, breasts fully exposed, and came. And just as John had said she shouted for her captain, her captain Watson. She was nothing but nerves and sensations. This was Wonderland; she was falling down the rabbit hole and she never wanted to surface.

John rode out her orgasm (such a gentleman), until she twitched from sensitivity. He pulled out and through her pleasure glazed eyes Alice could see both men staring at her hungrily. Like she was a buffet table of their favorite foods (Jam, whiskey, pizza, tiramisu, and Japanese candy? What a weird buffet...), and they were ravenous.

Sherlock's voice was heard.

"Going to be able to keep your promise John? Her arse is not an experience to be missed."

"Of course...," John was panting. "I'm doing all the work though; it's understandable for me to be tired."

"As if thrusting between her lower lips is any more difficult than thrusting between her upper ones."

Alice sat up and leaned her upper body against the headboard of Sherlock's bed.

"I doubt I'll be cumming again but by all means boys," she grinned at them, her boys. "Use my body until you both cum." She made eye contact with Sherlock and watched his gaze get even lustier, and then she turned her eyes on John who had a look she'd never seen. It was like Sherlock's animalistic gaze only somehow...more controlled. He was tiptoeing the line of abandon and she knew it. Her orgasm had been one of the best she'd ever had and she doubted it could be recreated.

Alice leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue over John's lip. It was soft and she sucked on it lightly. He growled and yanked her mouth fully against his; he shoved his tongue in her mouth and nearly fucked her with it like Sherlock had been with his cock. She couldn't do anything but cling to his muscular arms and moan.

The plug wasn't enough all if a sudden. She wanted him inside. Now. She wanted them both back inside her.

"Captain please," she begged, "I want you inside me again. Take the plug out please"

The educator bet she looked wrecked, her lips felt swollen and she knew she was sweating. She felt her cum starting to coat her inner thighs and the bed sheets below her but all that did was make her wet again. She felt thoroughly fucked but they weren't done yet; oh no... They had promises to keep and by the looks on their faces they planned to deliver.

Delicious boys.

Sherlock's voice rumbled, "Go on Captain. I think I'll occupy myself with these" The dark haired man used those musician's fingers to grasp her breasts and proceeded to squeeze and knead them. She groaned and pushed her chest out further into his hands while her head dropped gently against the headboard. Her girls had definitely not gotten enough attention today and she just loved this.

"What do you say, Alice?"

She started to answer but John was working the toy from her ass and the feeling of her skin stretching to let the black rubber out stopped her words. She was unashamed of spreading her legs so the soldier's work would be easier, her eyes closed.

They snapped open however when the two hands left her breast and she felt sharp smacks across them; multiple hits straight onto her nipples. It was exquisite pain and she was whimpering like a wanton slut.

Alice was surprised to hear John's voice speaks instead of Sherlock's.

"The man asked you a question Alice. Answer him or nothing is going in your ass."

The woman looked at Sherlock and found him smirking and stroking his cock; still hard and waiting to cum. John was smirking as well.

"What do you say," John scooted forward a bit and let the tip of his cock just barely touch her fluttering hole. Alice bit her lip and said "T-thank you sir."

"Say his name. Go on. Unless you want me to take this away..." The captain backed up a teeny bit but it was enough so that the teacher couldn't feel their skin touching anymore. She needed it back.

She looked at Sherlock and spoke with utter sincerity, "Thank you Sherlock...Please do it again."

"Oh gladly Ms. Mitchell." The detective's callused fingers were once again kneading at her soft mounds.

"Ohhh god thank you. Now captain please-ah!"

John had shoved himself to the hilt inside her and was still, a look of total delight on his face.

"Oh fuck yes!" Alice whimpered and turned her head to the side. She grabbed Sherlock's face and plunged her tongue into his mouth as John began pounding her with renewed energy.

It was incredible.

So many fantastic sensations, Sherlock's hands, Sherlock's mouth, John's hands joining Sherlock's; one set pinching the nipples and the other molding the fleshy parts between their fingers as if her skin was clay. Alice was most definitely in heaven. And then John's thrusts became deeper, faster, more commanding.

"Won't cum again? I beg to differ. Don't you Sherlock?"

Sherlock pulled away from Alice's kissing to reply. "Women can come multiple times if given different stimulation, with you pounding her other hole I'm sure we can manage together."

The grin on his face was fucking devious. John's determined look was worse, but it the best way. She was in for it now.

"Perhaps if I do this," Sherlock lowered his wonderful mouth to Alice's left breast and took the sensitive nub past his lips and sucked. Hard.

She cried out and grabbed his hair with her left hand (as she's done on quite a few occasions), and used her right hand to grab one of John's that was on her chest still.

"Oh my god yes! Please don't stop Sherlock! Captain! Oh shit I might cum again!" She was delighted and surprised to feel the familiar tension coiling in her lowest parts. Sherlock's tongue was circling, and his teeth were nipping and fuck she couldn't think. She'd never cum twice in a session before. These men took her to new heights she could only dream of before.

There was no way this Alice was ever leaving her Wonderland.

"Yes, cum for us again," John growled. He removed his hand from her other breast and clamped his own skilled mouth over its nub, biting gently but sucking fervently.

She was gonna...holy...s-shit!

Alice let out a yell as her thighs tried to snap together; her second orgasm ripped through her. It was even more intense as she gripped both of the men's hair; neither letting up on their ministrations. A few more thrusts and John let go of her breast with a gasp and a loud moan of her name, and came inside her.

She could feel it hitting the walks of her ass and it was perfect, amazing, brilliant, and fantastic. John was leaving a part of him inside her; no one but Sherlock had ever done that before. She felt so special, sharing that with her Baker Street boys. She belonged to them totally now.

The detective had abandoned his task when John started cumming, he grabbed Alice's jaw and reworked himself down her throat. She let him and even grabbed his hips to pull him closer. She wanted her detective to fill her mouth up just like her army doctor had filled her ass. Sherlock let out a garbled noise and came when she felt his head touch the back of her throat. She screwed her eyes shut and suppressed the gag reflex as his cum dripped down her throat.

When he was finished he slowly pulled out, as did John. Alice swallowed and looked at them.

"I love you guys you know that?"

Xxx

John chuckled along with Sherlock at Alice's words. She was so cute. She looked completely spent and beautiful. They'd ravished her and she was smiling like an idiot. An adorable idiot. Her mouth was totally red, her hair was a mess, her face flushed and…yep. His cum was dribbling form her asshole. He'd never been more proud of anything in his life.

Sherlock lay down beside her on his back. The detective yawned and john chuckled again as he sat back on his ass, his legs cramping from being on his knees. He let out a long breath, let his head fall back while he kept himself supported on his elbows and relaxed.

"John come here," came Alice's voice.

"Hm?" he lifted his head up again and found her on her left side, a hand on Sherlock's chest.

"C'mere silly." She held a hand out to him and after a brief pause he took it. She helped pull him up on her other side and took his right hand in hers; then she draped the arm across her waist and settled her messy head onto a pillow.

"Oh. Am I to cuddle now?" He asked playfully, pulling her closer to him. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and conformed his body to her; perfectly content with life. Him, Sherlock and Alice. What a trio they were. He knew they'd have to discuss everything but that would come later. For now… He was happy to have them both.

"Yes," said the woman. "Cuddles are mandatory after amazing sex" John could hear the smile in her voice and she wiggled a little in his arms.

Sherlock said with a purr, his voice getting sleepy, "Sleep both of you, we can chat about this tomorrow. Night Alice." John heard no kiss sound or felt Sherlock shift at all on the bed. Apparently Sherlock was still Sherlock; not one for affection. If it bothered Alice John couldn't tell from her happy and sleepy reply, "Night Sherlock." Alice picked up his hand and kissed it. "Good night John. Tell John goodnight Sherlock don't be a meanie."

John was about to say that Sherlock never told him goodnight when-

"Goodnight John." John was stunned. He lifted his head slightly over Alice's shoulder to look at his friend, whose eyes were closed, head turned from them but body only an inch from the teacher's.

"Uhm…goodnight Sherlock… Alice." Sherlock's eyes opened as if he knew John was looking and he turned to make eye contact. Neither said anything for a moment, just looked at each other. When the woman between started breathing slowly and deeply Sherlock broke the silence with a whisper.

"I'm glad you joined John. She…," his eyes flicked to her face then back to John's. He didn't finish his sentence but John got the message. She was theirs. Together. Theirs to protect. Theirs to…love. At least physically. Sherlock seemed satisfied that John understood and sat up briefly to pull his comforter over all three of them before laying back down. John made sure all of him was covered and was glad he was just in time for the air to kick on.

Alice mumbled something and John rested his face against her bare shoulder. What a funny day this turned out to be. He could go for more funny days, especially if they ended like this. His knees may hate him and Alice was definitely going to be sore but it was all worth it. Utterly worth it.

Planting one small, last kiss against Alice the doctor drifted to sleep, hoping that tomorrow everything would be fine. As long as he had his detective and his teacher he was happy.

Truly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you to everyone who is following this is means so much to me really 3 Enjoy the cuteness of this chapter and I hope Sherlock's speech makes sense. He isn't very good with emotions. Enjoy and review!_**

* * *

The sunrise of the next morning was beautiful but none of the residents of Baker Street noticed. Sherlock's dark curtains kept them in peaceful sleep until around 10 in the morning; late for all of them.

John was the first to wake, slowly coming into consciousness from a dream where Harry was booze-free and they were on vacation together. Like that would ever happen. He found himself on his back, with an arm around someone who was like a little heater. It was actually pleasant as the parts of him that were exposed (his face, neck, and part of one shoulder) were pretty chilly. He scooted down into the covers and looked at the person in his arms. It was Alice, fast asleep with her head on the left side of his chest. He smiled as the events of last night came back.

Him, her and Sherlock, together. It had been the best thing John had ever experienced, hands down. He felt Sherlock shift and then he saw his partner's arm drape across the woman and felt his hand fall onto John's covered abdomen. He waited for it to feel weird, since Sherlock was basically cuddling him but…it didn't. It just made him feel close to the detective. They already shared so much of their life together and then last night they had shared not only Alice but…sexual feelings for each other. At least on John's end.

If he was honest with himself, John had known how attractive Sherlock was from the very start. He could appreciate a handsome man, and the sociopath was damn handsome. He had had the odd wank while thinking about him, just wondering how he would feel etc, but nothing really serious. Normally he wanked to images Alice or just watched porn, but sometimes the detective crept in… And well John wasn't one to waste a good erection, so he always just worked with it. And last night he had really seen Sherlock in a different light. It hadn't been John's first threesome but it had been the first he'd had where he really cared for both parties… And the way Sherlock had met his eyes when Alice was asleep, the look that said she was theirs and theirs alone made John think about his relationship with Sherlock now. Were they still just friends and colleagues or were they now…something more?

John had no idea. He knew he cared about this woman in his arms very much and he wanted nothing more than to have her stay forever with him and Sherlock in this flat. To keep her safe and…just _be _with her. Just like he wanted to be with Sherlock forever. It was a nice thought, the three of them together here; he and Sherlock solving cases while Alice welcomed them home each day. But it was just a dream…wasn't it?

The poor army doctor was now anxious. What if Alice left? What if she left and he and Sherlock could never look at each other again? Oh god he couldn't deal with that… He couldn't lose anyone else. Not them…

Suddenly John felt the hand on his abdomen move in a stroking motion.

"Calm down John…no one's leaving," came Sherlock's voice, thick with sleep.

John stilled… He didn't know how to respond.

"John it's alright…,' Sherlock voice was…soft and…gentle. Like he really wanted John to believe him. It was the voice he used when he let his walls down…slightly at least.

He whispered, not wanting to wake Alice up, "Sherlock are you really glad this happened…because I don't want this to ruin our friendship, especially since we both…well I think we both know we were aroused by each other last night. I don't know if you think it was us or just the situation or-"

He was cut off as the hand that had been stroking his stomach was placed over his mouth quickly but without a sound. Alice stirred slightly in her sleep, but just snuggled back into John.

"…It wasn't just the situation John. No matter what you may have thought I'm not asexual…I just have specific tastes. I have to…be able to deal with the person to allow myself to find them physically attractive."

John didn't know what to think. He knew Sherlock could feel his slightly erratic breathing on his hand.

"S-so you…how…?"

"Well of course my curiosity was peaked when you found my deductions brilliant and amazing instead of…irritating. Then you saved my life and I allowed myself to study you physically. You are an attractive man John, Alice and I agree. We had honestly been discussing asking you to join us for the last week or so. She felt it wasn't fair to you since she really liked you too and I myself agreed; though I didn't tell her that I'd like to see you naked…see you in the throes of passion…"

One of Sherlock's fingers traced John's mouth and he fought the urge to lick it. "But more than anything john I just wanted you to share this incredible experience with me. You've given me so much…a friendship...forgiveness after the Fall… I wanted to give back, something we could both have together. This woman is…she's insufferable; she's intolerable, she's normal…and yet she isn't. There something besides her sexual secrets that draws me to her and I have no idea what it is. She's stronger than she seems, strong yet feminine. She banters with us both and takes care of us, what other woman has done that for either of us? She's kind and well she isn't a genius but she's definitely intelligent. She puts up with me when I'm in my moods and talks back like you do… And more than anything she is _ours. _… She's always been ours John, since she got here, no matter that I got her first. I simply figured out her sexual needs before you… I've repressed my sexuality for so long because no one was worth it. …Irene Adler was the first one to ever really make me think. A then this teacher comes along and makes me feel like I have to protect her, this deep…animal need, I don't know where it came from. _I _of all people don't know where something came from…can you understand for someone like me how rare and special that is? The only other person that makes me feel like that was...you, John."

Sherlock's fingers moved to stroke the side of John's face. He couldn't believe this detective was t was allowing himself to feel so much, and that he was sharing this with John… He couldn't help it his heart beat a little faster, hearing Sherlock talk about all three of them, how special they were to him. The army doctor soaked it up knowing he may never hear anything like this ever again.

"I wanted you to give in to your feelings for her as well," Sherlock continued. "And now that you have we can all be…well maybe not happy forever, as we don't live in a fairy tale but...content. Together. The three of us…" Sherlock's fingers stopped stroking and he raised his head to look at John.

John gasped a bit at the sight before him. Sherlock was… beautiful. His eyes had only once looked so sincere; it had been during their reunion after the Fall. Sherlock had apologized and begged John to forgive him. How could John have said no? He loved his friend, this sociopathic genius who made John feel so alive and yet infuriated him to no end. John understood what Sherlock was saying, so he nodded and…he gently moved so he was sitting up, Alice on the pillow now instead of him.

He looked into Sherlock's eyes again, and then let his gaze flit to his lips. Did he really want to explore this along with his relationship with Alice? Could he handle it?

It didn't matter, it was happening anyway. The soldier leaned forward and pressed his lips against the detective's. He could see why Alice had been so eager for them last night, they were just so _soft. _John enjoyed the feeling for a few seconds before pulling back. The two men met again and Sherlock smirked a bit.

"How long has that been on your mind?"

"Oh shut up you git."

Sherlock looked like he was going o say something else but then Alice surprised them both by making a noise. It wasn't one John was expecting to hear and it was obvious Sherlock hadn't been expecting it either

Alice screamed.

A small scream, but a scream nonetheless. She curled up and then kicked out with her legs like she was kicking away at an attacker. Then she spoke.

"No, please Nick..." John looked at Sherlock puzzled and worried, Sherlock had the same look. Sherlock didn't know? What the hell was happening? Who was Nick?

John made shushing noises and stroked her hair, "Shh Alice its ok. I'm here. Sherlock and I we're both here. Wake up."

Sherlock looked like her was trying to make deductions but was having difficulty. "She's never mentioned any Nick ever in all the times I've listened to her speak in her sleep she's never said this name. She's had nightmares before; she won't talk about them but never a name…"

Quick as a flash Sherlock's naked body was out of bed and in his robe. He strode out of his bedroom before John could ask where he was going. He decided it wasn't that important as Alice again started making frightened noises and curling up then kicking out. She rolled onto her other side and gripped Sherlock's pillow like it could save her.

"Please god stop!" John couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't watch her like this so he started shaking her a bit, trying to wake her.

"Alice! Wake up!" He said it again louder and her eyes jolted open. She sucked in a breath and sat up quickly, her breathing erratic and her eyes wild with terror.

"Love what's wrong? Come here I've got you," John said as he tried to pull her to his chest but she jerked away and didn't meet his eyes.

'Alice…" This wasn't good. She didn't even want to touch him… What had happened?

Slowly she looked sat him, her eyes coming into focus.

"J-John? Oh John," she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her bare body against his. He held her close, rubbing soothing circles into her back and kissing her head. John felt tears on his shoulder and all he wanted was to kill whoever was the cause other nightmares. This Nick, whoever he is, john just wanted to put a bullet between his eyes. No one was going to hurt her. Ever. He held her tight and shushed her, rocking gently.

After her breathing returned to normal he said, "Hey, it's alright love…I'm here…hey look at me." He pulled back, putting his hands on either side of her head and looked into her usually bright and happy eyes that were now filled with tears. He didn't like this one bit. He felt anger bubble up again but he squashed it for now, she needed him to be the kind doctor right now, not the soldier.

"No one is going to hurt you. Not while you're with me and Sherlock. Ok? No one." He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her; he put all his fondness for her into that kiss, every feeling of being protective and…John thought he could feel the beginnings of love deep in his chest. He kissed her lips and tried to wordlessly convey that she was safe here. She was untouchable here. This was home, they were all bulletproof here.

After a few moments she kissed back gently, tentatively and John could tell she felt the same towards him, and it made his heart soar. They pulled back and she sniffled, goose bumps on her arms and breasts from the cold air.

"I'm so sorry if I woke you…," Alice said softly. She hugged him again and gave him kisses on his shoulder and neck, before burying her face in it.

"I was already awake me, don't worry about it. Me and Sherlock were… Uhm…" Should he try to explain to her about them? Or should the men figure it out themselves and then discuss it with her?

"Talking about how you guys totally like each other? Finally."

He went still and she let out a teary giggle. She pulled back to look t him and smiled.

"It's so obvious, I mean I understand having a deep friendship love for someone, but you guys…there was definitely more and I could tell you both really saw it last night. Speaking of last night…" She twisted and stretched and he heard her back pop. "I am soooo sore. But you were great John." She smiled and planted another soft kiss on his lips.

"Really. I'm so glad you liked it. I mean you did…like it right?" Alice looked worried for a second before he replied that yes he did like it. He had loved it and was happy it happened. She grinned and pressed against him, her nipples had gotten hard form the chilly air and he mentally moaned at the feeling. His morning wood was suddenly a prominent thought in his mind.

"Well I don't care what kind of weird threesome relationship we have, as long as were all together. Me and Sherlock will work out our thing I guess. But for now I'm just happy." He smiled down at her, happy the mood was lightened, though he wouldn't be forgetting her nightmare.

"Well duh! I came twice. That's never ever happened to me before." She shifted and winced. "I am going to need a long hot bath with some bath salts however. Where is Sherlock by the way..?"

"He ran into his living room when he heard you say a name. Nick?" She stiffened. Her face went blank. Devoid of any emption except maybe fear.

"I said that?" Even her voice was monotone. No. John didn't like this one bit.

"Yes…who is that…? What was happening?" John wanted to know so he could make it stop. Whatever he could do to make it stop he would…

"I don't want a talk about it. Ever, ok? Just please…please don't ask again." She had shut down, the doctor could see it. So he left it alone knowing Sherlock was probably in the living room searching for answers anyway.

"Ok…," he kissed her head and suggested that they shower. She agreed and followed him naked into the living room where Sherlock was sitting in just his robe, no laptop out or anything, just sitting with his fingers steepled.

"Good moringyou two," rumbled his voice. John felt himself shiver a bit at it and he licked his lips when Sherlock's gaze slid quickly over him and his bare body, then to Alice's who was clinging to John's hand.

"Good morning my detective" Alice smiled, clearly suppressing whatever feelings she had been experiencing just moments ago. Sherlock got up and kissed her, she kissed back, never letting go of John's hand and the doctor found himself smiling. He wasn't jealous, (ok a bit but not overly jealous), he was glad. They could all be open with each other now. Sherlock stroked her lips and kissed her again. The dark haired man looked over at the army man and John wondered if he was getting a good morning kiss too

"Well go on,' Alice said. "I can leave you two alone if you want." She wasn't even trying to hide her smirk, the naughty thing.

"I think perhaps this should be something John and I experience alone before we bring it back to you, darling teacher."

Darling teacher? Sherlock really cared for her too it seemed. He had even given her a nickname. John figured his was "Blogger" and wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He'd think about it later.

"That's fair. You had me alone and then John came in so I should let you two be alone until you're ready. Well ready to be all gay with me around that is." She giggled at the face he was making, (slightly embarrassed) and at Sherlock's amused face. "I'm hoping things like last night however won't stop while you guys are…" She made a fucking adorable face as she tried to find the right word. "Exploring." Is what she ended up with.

She wasn't satisfied. But her face was so cute, because it wasn't the word she wanted that both John and Sherlock couldn't help but laugh. They each kissed one of her cheeks and Alice grinned.

"It's nice to have both my boys together now. Mine and only mine yes? Can we agree on that?" she looked at John first, because he was the one who dated most he supposed.

"Yes, just yours. No other girls." He caught a look on Sherlock's face and he added, "Or any men."

Sherlock looked pleased.

"Good, now John and I are going to shower and then I need to take a bath, because I am really sore. Sherlock would you get that bath stuff you got for me?" She pouted and laced her fingers with the detective's making a face John wasn't he could ever resist.

"You know where it is," the tall man kissed her hand before dropping it and headed towards his room. "You can get it yourself; I think I'm going back to bed."

"You're such a wanker!" Alice yelled playfully after him. John chuckled at these two people in his life. They were ridiculous but they were his.

"Yes yes," Sherlock said from his room, but it sounded playful instead of bored.

Whatever life John Watson had now he didn't know, but he loved it.


End file.
